


The hart is a funny thing

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio, a rising famous Pianist, runs into his first love, and first hart break during one of his concerts.<br/>After confronting the man in his performance room, he's left with conflicting feelings and the urge to<br/>disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hart is a funny thing

A very light and beautiful sound, sounded through the Grand concert hall. It brought welcoming feelings of delight and fond memories, but all good things must end. With the last note of happy, there came the deeper and darker feelings, slowly making its surface. Dark keys sounded and the music became more intense and full of tension and hate.  
– “who is this young genius?” A very important man asked in the crowed. “He’s the son of Akiko Sekai. Professional pianist at the age of 10, Yukio Sekai, He's now a college student at 19.” The man next to him answered.  
The important man‘s eyes gleamed as he watched the young genius. 

Yukio spaced out whenever he played… He watched the faces of the crowed sometimes, but stopped when he thought he saw someone he hadn’t seen since he was fourteen. Memories were brought back of him and this man…He loved him with everything he had and was, but once on a fateful night his heart was shoved back at him in a cruel and hateful fashion… 

‘What is he doing here?!’ He thought as he began to close up is performance.

His slim fingers glided over the Ivory keys, ending his perfect performance, he stood, bowed and left the stage.  
He hurriedly went to his performer room to calm himself. 

‘He has some nerve showing his face here…!’ Yukio thought, tears came to his red-brown eyes. His knees shook, making his entire body tremble. 

He sat at his mirror desk and cradled his head in his hands. He let himself breath, washing memories and feelings away. He became so relaxed he didn’t notice his room door opening and closing.

“Why...Why is he here?!” Yukio asked himself more calmly. 

“To see you.” A familiar deep voice sounded behind him. 

Yukio jumped as he realized just how close the voice was. Without turning around, he closed his eyes, stood up, and tried to leave. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“Back to watch the after performances.” He replied flatly, snatching his arm away. It was caught again in a matter of seconds. 

“Wait a minute.”

“What do you want Ayame?” The older man smiled a little at Yukio’s annoyed tone. 

“ I just want to talk to you… It’s been a while.” 

Yukio’s eyes darted to the door for a second; it’d been almost two years since he’d last spoken to Ayame. 

“What could we possibly have to talk about?” 

Ayame smirked, like he usually did when he saw Yukio fidget. 

“How about how you’ve been…How I’ve been…how we both would be if we-“

“Don’t,” Yukio interrupted, “Because we’re not going through all that again. I can’t…”

“I didn’t mean what I said that time…And you didn’t give me time to explain my self...”

 

“Why should I?!” Yukio exclaimed, banging his hand down onto his desk. 

“You slept with my MANAGER!!! And then you just had to push it farther and invited me to fuck with her and you!!! What is there to talk about?!” Tears started to come to his eyes. He looked away so that Ayame couldn’t see.

“There’s a reas-“

“DON’T!!....Please…just leave…” He began to sob, hidden- hurt filled feelings resurfacing.

“I admit that I was wrong…but there’s still one clear fact that has never changed…You are my life Yukio…I can’t tell you how hard it’s been not being able to see you, talk to you, wake up to you…I wish you’d give me a chance to explain my self….” Ayame said heading toward the door. 

There was the sound of clothes ruffling and the sound of paper. 

“This is my business card….” He said before he silently left. 

Yukio stared at the card on the stand by the door. The words that Ayame last spoke echoed through his thoughts as he tried to get the man out of his head.

He was his first real love…so inexperienced that he poored his heart and soul into loving the man. He always wanted to do something for him…wanted to be near him. Loved everything about him and trusted him completely. So when He walked into their hotel room they were staying in while Yukio had a concert, he died a little when he saw the man he cherished so much be in bed with another person…His lady manager no less. 

‘why did I have to see him again?...’ He thought. Even after all this time and the hotel incident…he still harbored feelings inside his broken hart for Ayame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more, it's just taking a little more time.  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading so far!


End file.
